Visardist
by Ohglob
Summary: The High Council has decided that Erik is going to be the new King of Louisiana. He doesn't want any more power, and he just wants to live in what peace he can manage in Area 5 since Sookies death. There is a lot in store for Erik and the Council doesn't give details easily. Especially Niall.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing created by Charliene Harris. I'm just a kid playing in her toy box.

Chapter 1: Effluvium

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Mr. Cataliades just showed up in my office at Fangtasia and provided me with the information that the High Council has selected me to be King of Louisiana. Shit. You do not say no to the Council, and they hardly ever change their mind. I knew Sophie Anne's reign was coming to a close but I never thought that The High Council would be the ones to take control of the situation. I figured a takeover would happen soon. I know Nevada has been sending spies and Felipe is one of the most power hungry vampires I've seen. Sophie Anne has become increasingly unstable since the Telepath in Bon Temps was killed a little over three years ago. Sookie's death changed a lot of things. Just thinking her name sends pain I'm still not familiar with into my chest. I'm not sure why I am…. Why I was so affected by her demise. She was never mine. We joked back and forth, but it never went to anything else. She was sarcastic, smart, sexy, and she smelled amazing. I wanted her. For the millionth time, my mind is transported back to when she was still alive.

_4 years ago_

Pathetic fucking Compton. It's a shame stupidity isn't painful. He has been in my area for nearly a month now without checking in. He's part of the Queen court so he thinks he is above me, but I have a surprise for him. I've had people in Sophie Anne's palace that report back to me on a weekly basis for decades now. Rasul called me the night Compton was scheduled to head to Bon Temps and informed me that he was sent to procure something from the area. He wasn't sure exactly what, but Sophie Anne had been getting a room ready in the palace for a "very special guest" that would be living there. I sent Aedan to track Compton the moment he left New Orleans. Aedan was also one of Godric's children and we all have powers that normal vampires do not. Godric was a powerful Shaman of his tribe before his maker turned him, and Godric killed him the moment he rose. There's something in his bloodline that he was able to pass to his three undead children. Aedan is an amazing tracker, and it also helps that he can glamour younger vampires. Compton being only 150 is one of those. Due to Aedans special ability, I knew why Compton was here without ever speaking to Bill. After a month of not showing up to check-in, I send a _message_ to him via Pamela. She's never liked him to begin with. He shows up at Fangtasia the next night looking a little rough.

"Master, there is a vampire here to see you," Ginger tells me. "He says you are expecting him. Should I show him to your office?" I nod and dismiss her with a wave. Instead of heading to my office to deal with him, I plan on my phone for a bit to let him stew. After checking my emails and looking at the poorly dressed pictures of fangbangers Pamela has sent me, I head to my office.

Bill is sitting in one of the two very uncomfortable chairs I have placed in front of my desk. Yes, they are uncomfortable on purpose. Bill is shifty for a vampire. What kind of name is Bill anyway? Fucking stupid.

"Compton, how nice of you to show up finally," I tell him. "Is there a reason you didn't come check-in the night you arrived in my area?"

"Well Erik, I had the Queens permission to leave New Orleans and return to my family's home," he replies with a smirk. "The last living Compton died and the home reverted to me due to the new laws. I wanted to return the home to its former glory." I hate him even more for that first sentence.

"How very mainstream of you Bill," I say. "Although that still doesn't answer my original question. Just because you have Sophie Anne's permission to leave New Orleans does not mean you have my permission to enter my area." I have no idea where he got the air of confidence he has. Lorena has always been insane, but she topped the cake when she made this fool.

"I didn't realize I was required to check-in with you, Sherriff. I thought that since I had the Queens permission, I wouldn't need yours as well."

He's such an ass. My original intention was to plan was to let him dance around for a bit just for entertainment, but he's starting to get under my skin. "Perhaps you should tell me the real reason you are in my are Compton." I wish I would of thought to take a picture of his face in that moment. Pamela would have laughed for eternity over it.

"I'm not sure what you mean Sheriff. I've grown tired of vampire politics and I wished to live a life outside of them. I am the original owner of the home in Bon Temp and I built it myself. I thought it would help me stay in contact with my humanity"

Oh Gods, his southern drawl is annoying. He lived in England long enough to have dropped it quite a bit. That is where Pamela and I first came in contact with him. It's ridiculous and it makes him sound even more stupid that he is. If that's possible. I'm already growing tired of him. I think it's time to end that game. "Compton, I know of the telepath and your plans to procure her. So, we are going to be doing this a little different. You will come to Fangtasia with her tomorrow night or I'll tell the High Council of your plans to abduct a human from the area." He starts to argue but I grab him by his throat and have him up against the wall before he can utter a word. The defiance fades out of his eyes and I release him just enough for him to utter "Yes Sheriff."

The next time Bill shows up right at opening with the most enticing blonde I have ever laid eyes on. Her hair is the same color of blonde as mine and she has eyes the color of the ocean. She's wearing a form fitting red dress and red peep toe heels. My favorite color. She stands out beautifully in a sea of black. Bill is wearing a blue polo shirt tucked into a pair of khakis. He looks like he should be working behind and IT desk instead of in a vampire bar. They take a seat in a booth and she orders a gin and tonic and Bill orders a True Blood. The girl is slowly taking in her surroundings and sporting a fail save poker face that I only recognize because it matches my own. I send Pam to summon them to my throne. Bill looks extremely afraid and I'm already having fun.

"Sheriff, allow me to introduce Miss Sookie Stackhouse," Bill tells me. I haven't so much has glanced at him since they got up to walk over here. My eyes have been on Ms. Stackhouse. She seems entirely human yet there is an aura about her that is unearthly. Interesting indeed.

"Pleased to meet you," the girl says with a fake smile plastered on her face. She doesn't seem fearful. Unsure and nervous, but not fearful. Strange.

"Well aren't you just sweet," I tell her.

"Not really," She replies and the smile becomes a little mischievous. Yum.

"Bill, are you quite attached to your friend?" I ask him and he responds with a growl. "Oh calm down, I haven't touched her. Yet." Suddenly the smile vanishes from her face and she looks worried. "Sookie?" I ask.

"There's an undercover cop at the end of the bar and you have a vampire feeding from a girl in the men's restroom." Shit. That ruins this night. I signal Pamela and us four make it out of the staff entrance and into our cars. Bill and the telepath take off for Bon Temps while Pamela and I head to my closest safe house.

After arriving at the house, I decide to fly to Bon Temps and check up on Compton or so I tell myself. I arrive at his decrepit house but no one is here. I hear noise coming from across the cemetery so I head in that direction. I see Sookie getting out of Compton's car and slam the door behind her. It's obvious they've been fighting. Bill uses his vampire speed and is in front of the door before Sookie even hits the porch. I'm not paying much attention to their conversation that I am at watching Sookie's movements. She is extremely graceful in an inhuman way. Something I can't put my finger on. Compton eventually gets back in his car and heads to his home while Sookie makes her way inside her house. I fly up and scan the upstairs windows looking for her. She's walking into a room with pale yellow walls and it looks like she's been crying. I'm instantly filled with rage. She closes the door behind her and starts to undress. I know I should look away, but I can't seem to tear my eyes from her sun kissed skin. She's not thin like the models now days. She's curvy in all the right places and I feel myself harden just by looking at her. I feel someone watching at me so I look back and see Compton staring at me from the cemetery. I do not have anything to say to him, so I fly back to my safe house and go to my safe room for the upcoming dawn.

The next few months are spent with Sookie, followed by her lost puppy Bill, coming to Fangtasia and reading the customers. She uncovers numerous undercover cops, drainers, underage kids, and fellowship nuts. We form a type of comfortable relationship much to Bill's dismay. I enjoy saying thinly veiled perverted comments to her just to watch that delicious blush creep up her cheeks. She enjoys reminding me that she's not mine. I can smell her arousal at a time when I sit close to her and run my fingers through her hair while she's working in a bar. She would yield to me. Days later her grandmother Adele was found murdered in her house. Sookie's blood was identified in large quantities on the scene. Her body was missing. The cops figured that the murderer had taken her body. My sweet Sookie was gone forever. When I was notified of all this, I flew to Compton's house in a blind rage. What was he doing when I got there? He was responding to emails. Sookie just got fucking murdered and he's replying to emails! He should have protected her! This should have never happened! Never in my long existence have I been more vicious than that night. If I had my way, Bill would come back to his undead life every night and I would torture him until his death until dawn.

I'm brought out of my memories by a loud POP. These use to anger me, but I'm used to them now. The Council comes by every so often just to "check in on things". I didn't understand before, but now I know they were seeing if I was fit to be King of Louisiana. Sure enough, Niall Brigant the Faerie Prince himself is standing before me.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may move a little slowly, but it's setting up for Chapter 3.

Chapter 2: Graveolent

"Vampire," Naill says.

"Faerie," I respond since we're stating the obvious. I've never been overly fond of any Faerie except for their delectable blood. They're manipulative, sketchy, arrogant, and beautiful. They never lie, but they're great at skirting around the truth and they can find a loophole in anything. Being the Faerie Prince, Niall especially excels at all those qualities. I can only be around him because he can mask his scent otherwise I'd make a hell of an attempt to drain him dry.

"I see you haven't looked over the documents that Mr. Cataliades has provided," he says with a raise of his eyebrow.

"He just dropped them off about an hour ago." Have I really been in downtime that long? I have to stop getting distracted. It's a dangerous mistake I can't make.

"And you have yet to open the package. Perhaps the future King of Louisiana should become more responsible." Gods, I want to rip off the Faeries head.

"Perhaps you should choose a different vampire then, Niall," I respond. This, of course, makes him laugh wildly. "What is your business here? I've received the paperwork and I'll look over it before the end of the next night."

"Silly Vampire. If you would have opened it when the Daemon provided it, then you would understand why I am here. There's a _situation_ that requires your immediate attention has King of Louisiana." Damn it.

"Faerie, I am not the King of Louisiana. I grow tired of your games. If you have a problem you should take it up with Sophie Anne." I have accepted that they're forcing me into the throne, but I'll be damned if he thinks he can make me act has King without actually taking the title yet.

"You'll watch your tone, Erik Northman. You'll be taking Sophie Anne's thrown tomorrow night. How you do it and who you take is up to you, but it will be done that night. We will not wait any longer." Wonderful. They're forcing me into the throne, telling me when to kill Sophie Anne, but not giving me any resources or any information. It's not that I need it. I have plenty of people who will follow me. We all have grown tired of Sophie Anne. She's let the state fall into chaos. It's the fact that they're controlling my actions.

"So this is the situation that requires my attention? Notifying me a week ago would have been fantastic, Niall. It takes time to gather my resources." I'm beyond aggravated. I have one night to put this all together. I notice Niall's face takes on a more serious note during my inner ramblings.

"No. The situation is something I need you to retrieve, Erik. Sophie Anne has taken something precious from me. The Faeries have to get it back repeatedly, but many have been killed including one of my sons."

I'm defiantly listening now. What could be so precious that the Fae would risk their dwindling numbers for? "What are you looking for Niall? Why would I risk myself and those under me for this?"

"She took my great granddaughter Erik. We will have her back at any cost. She is destined for greatness."

Fucking brilliant Sophie Anne. She took a Fae of royal blood. She broke the alliance. She risked another war for a fucking snack. I have no choice. Sophie Anne must die for her treason and as her replacement I must right her wrongs. Gods, this day keeps getting so much better. "What all do you know, Niall?"

"She is only half Fae," he says and takes his head in his hands. "My son Fintan coveted her grandmother who was a natural witch. This combination makes her very powerful. We checked while she was still young and found she had the essential spark. Her father is the only other in their bloodline to have the spark and he was killed by a rival water Fae. She has power within her that could be extremely harmful to all races if it fell into the wrong hands. Sophie Anne has kept her under the palace in a cage made entirely of iron." Niall looks up into my eyes. "Erik, we are sure they're giving her vampire blood."

What the fuck. Sophie Anne was giving her blood to a Fae. Not just any Fae. A royal Fae. "How do you know this?" I ask him. Let it be a mistake.

"Her Faerie traits are more visible than they were before. Her sun kissed skin is now milky. Her hair is more vibrant, her eyes are brighter. Most of all though, her ears have taken a point on the top," He says. "There aren't many Fae hybrids that have ingested vampire blood and survived. You know it acts has a poison to those with the spark. Her witch heritage must have countered that, though."

It's no wonder they choose me for this. Besides my age, abilities, and strength… I'm one of the few vampires around still who helped form an alliance during the last war. "I'll start gathering forces as soon as you leave. Am I going to have any Fae assistance in this?" That would definitely give me an edge.

"Yes. Only those who are of my blood can suppress their scent. We can gift a few with the ability but it will not last long. You have to be fast. I trust you with this Erik. Get her out," Niall pleads. "You'll have Dermot, Claude, Preston, Claudine, Neave, and Lochlan. The council will not allow me to participate." With that I heard a POP, and Niall is gone. It's still a little over five hours till dawn. That gives me a little time to prepare.

I tell Pam to come in because I know she's been eavesdropping on the conversation. I give her instructions to tell Felicia and Chow to care for Fangtasia tonight and put a close for renovations sign on the door until further notice and then for her to meet me at my Shreveport safe house. I take my laptop off the desk and fly home. On the way, I think of various supes I can call on that owe me fealty, a few that owe me favors, a few that I call friends, and a few that I'll owe favors to. I'll have Pam reach out to those who owe fealty. I'm positive Rasul will help. Alcide still owes me for never calling in his father mark. I know the semi-daemons Diantha and Gladiola will be in for a fight. My mind is still strategizing when I land at my location. I make my way into the living and put the package Mr. Cataliades left me on the coffee table. I suppose now would probably be a good time to open it. The first page I notice is a list of who my future lieutenants and other important members will be. They aren't even letting me pick my own staff. I scan and notice they have my brother and sister Aedan and Ashling on the list as well as Pam. That's going to go over well.

"Well, Your Majesty, it seems that we have planning to do," Pam says with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so cocky Pamela. Your name is on the list has an appointed Lieutenant." That wipes the smile off her face and puts it right on mine. "You're going to notify all the vampires in the area that you can get a hold of and tell them to prepare for battle tomorrow night. Do not tell them why. Just tell them to meet at Fangtasia at first dark." While Pam goes and makes phone calls, I decide to call Aedan and Ashling first to get it out of the way.

"Hello Erik, it's been a few years since we've spoken," Aedan answers. "We've had an interesting message delivered before this evening. I was dead for the day, of course, but Ashling got quite a surprise when a Faerie by the name of Claudine popped into our living room and informed us you would be calling for assistance this evening and here you are."

I knew by his tone that he was not in any way pleased. Fuck him, he's not the one that has the Council breathing down his neck, a fucking Fae princess to rescue, and a Kingdom to take over all in the next night. "Aedan you know better than to think I'd give Ashlings secret away," I tell him. Guess I'm going to just lay it all out on the line. "The High Council contacted me and informed me that I would be taking over has King of Louisiana tomorrow night. Niall came to me personally and informed me that I would be rescuing his granddaughter because Sophie Anne decided to be an idiot and kidnap her. I also have a piece of paper signed by all members of the Council that state you both are going to be my Lieutenants."

Silence.

"Aedan?"

"We can't make it before dawn tonight Erik. We'll be in Shreveport within two hours after dark tomorrow. We will meet you in New Orleans. Let met talk to Ashling and contact me again after everything is set up." With that he hangs up. Well… one call down.

Over the next hour I call everyone on my list. Alcide wasn't happy, but he agreed because I left him no option. Diantha and Gladiola were already expecting my call. My last call was to Rasul and it went much better than I expected. He informed me where all the Queens safe rooms were in the palace as well as where the hidden staircase to the basement was. He'd be waiting for me by the guard house within twenty minutes of first dark the following night. Pamela got in contact with 63 vampires and they were all to show up at Fangtasia the following night. I only have two hours before dawn to get a plan together. After thinking for what seems like ever, I believe the best course of action would be chaos. The only direct plan was to take Sophie Anne out first before her children. She can contact them telepathically so if she's dead, they won't have a plan of action. I call Aedan back and tell him my idea. He agrees that it is the best we can do with such short notice. I go to bed for the day wondering how I am going to secure the Fae before Sophie does something drastic. I come back to life with so many things on my mind. Normally, I lay for a few minutes and try to read a book before my mind wander back to Sookie. Tonight, that is not an option. Tonight I become King of Louisiana. I'll become a bigger target. In order for me and my regime to survive, I'll have to keep Sookie from my mind. I'll allow myself a few minutes before dawn to remember her after tonight but no more. While Pam gets dressed, I use the time to call Aedan.

"How did Ashling take the news?" I ask my brother.

"She had a fit that the Council is pushing us around, but she's been ready for a change for some time. She's more concerned about how the Faerie found out about her gift. We've been wondering if they know about all of ours. If it gets out it could be dangerous for us all, Erik. Each of three of us hold a gift that could get us killed."

"I've been wondering the same, brother. They have made no mention of mine during the meetings I've had with them. They haven't mentioned either of you until I saw your names on the list. Let's get through tonight and then we'll worry about that. Are you on your way?"

"Yes, we'll meet you a block before the palace. We do not want to be too close because we're easily recognizable and her guards would know something was going on if they saw us."

"I agree. See you soon." I hang up the phone and yell at Pamela to hurry up. We're going to take over a kingdom and she's wearing a pastel paint suit and heels.

"Really Pamela?" I ask her and raise my eyebrow.

"Just because we're going to kill a few people doesn't mean I have to dress like a slag," She responds and stomps out to the corvette.

We arrive at Fangtasia to see the parking lot full of vampires. There's a few fangbangers hanging around even though the sign clearly says that we are closed. Ridiculous. Pamela stomps over and scares them all off. After unlocking the doors, everyone starts to place themselves around the bar. I tell them all what's going on and my plan with as few details has possible. I also let them know with a few choice words that anyone who betrays me that their life with be forfeit. My phone starts ringing while I'm answering the last few questions.

"Pamela."

"Yes Master?"

"I just received a call from ."

"Oh really… What'd she want?"

"She informed me that she'd be nearby for the night 'just in case' anyone I know needed medical attention."

"Fuck a zombie! She's in on it too?!"

"Pamela, where do you get these sayings?" I ask her. With her sayings and Dear Abbey, my head feels like it's going to explode at times.

There's around 14 vampires including me who can fly in our party and we each agree to take one person each with us. Any more than that will slow us down. We each grab a vampire that we know is slower. The rest is to go on foot. Diantha, Gladiola, and Alcide in wolf form are going to follow them. Pamela being the fastest is leading their party, and also because she knows my secret. I can talk to her telepathically but only if I'm thinking directly at her and vice versa. Unlike Sookie, I can't hear anyone unless their thinking directly at me and unlike Sophie Anne, my power isn't limited to just my children. When those horrible Twilight books first came out Pam called me Edward for nearly a month before I gave her entire shoe collection to goodwill. I grab my broadsword out of my office and we head towards New Orleans.

Upon arrival I signal the rest of the flyers to keep going until I call them down and land besides Aedan and Ashling. Immediately Ashling runs up and gives me a rib breaking hug. "Your Majesty," she says with a mischievous glint in her eyes and bows. It's been a while since I've seen either one of them. The last time was a few months before Sookie died. Afterwards, I wouldn't be around anyone for a few months. I wouldn't allow anyone to see me like that. Not them, not Pamela. It took a while to pull myself out of the emotional fuck wad I was having. I had people who were relying on me, I couldn't let them down.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Ashling," I reply. I can't help the smile that plays on my lips. She scoffs and gives me another small hug. "How far out is Pamela's team?"

"_Pamela, how far away are you?" I send her_

"_About ten minutes out. We're heading fast straight towards the palace. We'll clear the way for you, Your Majesty." I can hear her mental laughter. _

"_Alright smartass, I'll see you soon."_

"She'll be arriving in ten minutes," I tell them.

"Well, let's round up the welcoming party shall we?" Aedan asks.

I signal the flyers to land in front of the palace. Rasul sees them and opens the gate. Complete chaos starts shortly after. I walk through the gates to the welcoming site of blood and gore. It's been a while since I've hunted anyone. I feel the excitement and bloodlust start coursing through veins. Pamela and her party enter the garden with Alcide following closely behind. I grab my blade and start swinging. Various body parts are flying everywhere and I'm covered in blood in minutes. My vampire instincts start taking over and I welcome it with open arms. This is what I was created for. Aedan and Ashling are in their element. Pamela is moving so fast my eyes can barely follow her. My bond swells with pride watching her move. She's amazing.

"_Erik, Andre was spotted heading your way. I know we planned on taking the Queen first but we have to improvise. Be ready," Aedan sends me. _As soon as he sends the message I see Andre moving towards me.

"Northman!" Andre screams. I've always hated him and I want to make his death personal. I slid my sword back into its sheath on my back and run full speed at him. We clash together and it creates a sound so loud like metal on metal. I feel him try and sink his fangs into my neck, but he's no match. I am a Viking. I do not fall. I place both hands around his neck and squeeze with all my strength. His hands are clawing wildly at my back just before I rip his head from his shoulders.

"_Andre is down. Any clue on which safe room the queen ran to?" I send to Aedan, Ashling, and Pamela._

"_Aedan and Ashling are with Sigbert and Wybert now. She can't be far. They would never leave her side" _

I run up the stairs towards the direction I last saw them head. Sure enough, as soon as I turn the corner towards the grand ballroom I see them. Aedan and Ashling are doing a wonderful job holding off those two brutes. I spot the bookshelf that has the hidden staircase behind it and run full speed. I rip it off the wall before anyone even realizes I'm in the room. I head down the staircase with all my sense on alert. There is no light in the room below, but I can sense Sophie Anne's presence. She's hiding. I can't help but laugh. I decide to play a little.

"_Sophie Anne," I sing "I know you're here. Come out come out wherever you are."_

"You!" she screams at me. She's surprised that I can contact telepathically. "I give you your piece of Louisiana and this is how you repay me!"

I decide to not drag this out and take my sword from my back. In one clean slice, the former Queens head is laid at my feet. I hear the Berts roar outside then a hear two thick thuds on the ground. I guess Aedan and Ashling are finished.

"_It is done," I send them. _

Now to find the Fae. I leave the room and make my way to Sophie Anne's main bedroom. It's ostentatious. This entire palace would defiantly have to go. I quickly spot the latch on the floor and drop to the floor below. Death invades my sense of smell and I immediately close it off. This isn't looking good for Niall. In the middle of the large room there is a large cell with dead bodies all over it. Some of them are in various stages of decay. In the far corner of the cell is a naked woman huddled next to a body with her face on its neck. The woman looks at me and my entire body goes into shock

It's Sookie Stackhouse, and she's a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had a few questions regarding the time frame of the story. This isn't really connected with the books. I borrowed a few themes from them, but that's about it. I guess you could say it's an alternate reality story.**

Chapter 3: Redamancy

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. My mind is soaring a thousand emotions a minute. Fear. Pity. Regret. Happiness. Worry. Longing. Anguish. My mind keeps contradicting itself. What do I do? What do I say?

"Sookie…." I say. My voice unsure for the first time in my existence. I see her head snap up and my eyes lock with the most vibrant blue eyes I've ever seen. They remind me of when I was human. I remember lying on my back on the deck of a dragon ship and staring at the sky. A memory I haven't thought about it a thousand years. If it weren't for the smell of death all around me, I'm ashamed to admit that I could be incredibly aroused by the blood dripping off her chin and onto her breasts. The haze begins to clear from her eyes and I see a small piece of the old Sookie in her stare.

"Erik?" she asks. If my heart beat, it'd be beating a million times a minute with just that one word I've longed to hear for four years. She looks around at her surroundings and begins to sob violently on the floor. "Not again, not again," she says over and over again. I find the lock on the cage and break it with my hands. I'm so full of rage. Sophie Anne did this to her?! I pull my shirt off and gently put it on Sookie. I pick her up and cradle her to my chest and we make our way outside.

"What happened to you?" I ask her.

"Bill came over one evening and told me that the Queen wanted to see me as soon as possible. I tried to get him to call you Erik but he wouldn't! He got really mad and started yelling about how if you never got involved this would have been over months ago," she tells me between sobs.

"Got involved with what?"

"Me. Sophie Anne sent Bill to procure me but they couldn't outright take me after you learned about me." Fucking Bill. I should have kept him alive for days. "Bill killed those women in Bon Temp to make it look like there was an ongoing problem so it wouldn't be suspicious when I disappeared. Gran heard us yelling that night," she tells me. She's crying harder now and I can guess what comes next.

"Shhh Sookie. It's okay. You don't have to tell me the rest right now."

"No it's not! He killed her right in front of me Erik! Gran trusted him! I trusted him! It's all my fault!"

"_Get everyone out of the palace and find a bathroom with a large tub." I send to Pamela_

"_Why?" she asks me. _Most other times I'd entertain her curiosity but not now_._

"_Now is not the time Pamela! Just do it!" _By now Sookie has stopped talking and crying all together. Her hands are locked firmly around neck and there's a vacant look in her eyes. Perhaps it's for the best she's shut herself down for now.

"_Everyone but Aedan, Ashling, and I are out of the building. There's a bedroom with a bathtub on the second floor that's filling up as we speak. The Faeries will not stay gone long, Erik. Whatever you're doing, do it fast." _

Following the sound of running water, I make my way up the stairs to the bathroom with Aedan, Ashling, and Pam following close behind me. Inside the bedroom, I can see them taking in the small creature in my arms as I gently pry her hands away from my neck and laid her on the bed. Pamela immediately notices that it's Sookie.

"Erik!" She says. Any other time the shocked look on her face would have been hilarious. She gets closer to Sookie and I can't suppress the growl that erupts from my chest. As she takes in Sookie's scent, she becomes enraged. "She's a vampire but she still smells a bit of Fae!"

Aedan steps forward to sample her scent before an astonished look overtakes his face. "That's impossible," he whispers.

Ignoring their questioning looks, I take Sookie into the bathroom and close the door. As I peel off the shirt I placed on her earlier, I remember a time when she would have slapped me for this but her modesty is last on my list of shit to worry about right now. For the first time this evening, I take in her appearance as I place her in the tub. Her hair is much longer than it was the last time I saw her and the color is more vibrant. I notice the color of her skin as I'm washing the blood off her stomach. It's a milky color as close to perfection as possible and so soft. I see the point of her ears when I tuck a stray piece of hair behind it. Adorable. Everything about her is beautiful. Perfect I think as I set out to finish my task. I look back at her face and I see those intense blue eyes staring at me.

"Sophie Anne was the one who turned me," she says calmly. "She said it was the best way to keep from taking me if you found out because no one can interfere with a child/maker relationship. I didn't turn out the way she thought, though," she says with a sinister smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I can do things I shouldn't be able to, Erik. I could access Sophie's memories and make her live each of them over and over again. It was slowly driving her mad. I can't do it with anyone else that they made me try on though. Andre thought it was because it was her blood that turned me. They'd bring humans and other supes down for me to try and read. My telepathy was enhanced to all other supes except vampires. Daemons, elves, brownies… you know it."

"Why were there all those bodies in the dungeon Sookie?" I can see the tears well up in her eyes again and I immediately regret asking that question. It's never been said that I'm considerate.

"When I wouldn't preform like they wanted, they wouldn't allow me to eat for weeks at a time. By the time they'd bring someone I was so starved that I'd snap drain them. Andre said my bloodlust was like nothing he's ever seen. They'd leave the bodies as reminders of what happens when I don't do what they want." By now I've cleaned her body and started drying her off.

"_Erik the faeries are demanding to see her. We've held them off for as long as we can." Ashling sends._

"I don't know how much you know, Sookie but the faerie Prince Niall sent me to come to you. I would have come for you but I didn't know you were here." I hope she can forgive me.

"I know all about my heritage. Sophie Anne loves to have the element of surprise. I don't blame you for anything, Erik." Does she not know Sophie Anne is dead?

"She's dead Sookie. I killed her. Did you not feel it through your bond?" I ask her. She starts crying again.

"No, she couldn't control me. I don't even think we had any bond to speak of. She hated that I didn't have to obey her commands."

"Why are you crying?" I ask her.

"Because I'm free Erik!" She says right before she hugs me.

"Sookie, there's some faeries here that need to speak with you." I whisper in her ear while I'm taking in her scent. I hate the feel of her body leaving mine when she pulls away. I'm not sure how the fae are going to react to her turning and I can't tell anything from the shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh no!" Claudine sobs. "She's been turned! What are we going to do?!"

"We have to take her back to Niall. We are any direct orders to bring her before him no matter what." Preston tells us with an air of confidence that makes me want to snap his neck. She's mine! They will not take her. "Come Sookie, we must be leaving."

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" I growl at the offending faerie. Just as I'm about to attack him a loud I hear a loud POP.

"Stand down Vampire." Niall says. "No one is taking her right now," he informs me. Right now? More like ever.

"She'll stay with me Niall. Sookie will need my guidance and as King of Louisiana, I can protect her," I tell him.

"She's still obviously some part Fae and it seems Sophie Anne's blood has increased her fae potency. I had planned to take her back to my realm." My possessive instincts are screaming at me to rip his head off now. "However that's not possible now since she's vampire," he says sadly. "It will be her choice. Sookie you will be safe with Erik. He's going to have the Fae backing him for as long as he exists. But, I have other places we can keep you. You do not have to stay with him."

"No offense Niall but I don't know you," Sookie tells him. "Erik is the only one I do know and he saved me from the hell that's become my life. I'm going to stay with him if he'll have me." Her words fill me with joy for a moment.

"Do you wish her to stay?" Niall asks me. I'm filled with so many emotions I cannot identify. Words have escaped me so I simply nod my head.

"We will check in on her occasionally. The paperwork I have left you with earlier this week will have details on how to get a hold of me if you need my assistance," he tells me. Walking over to Sookie he says, "Goodbye for now my child. We will see each other again soon."

With that, the faeries and their Prince _pop_ away. She's mine. After a thousand years of being lonely, I finally feel a piece of happiness in that statement.


End file.
